Peces de colores
by Krizia
Summary: Michelle todavía recuerda que lo conoció entre miles de peces de colores. One-shot, spoilers 2x10.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, claro.

**Nota: **Contiene spoilers del caítulo diez de la segunda temporada. Y es la primera vez que escribo sobre la serie, así que piedad, por favor.

* * *

**Peces de colores**

.

No le gustaban los monos y que se le mancharan los zapatos cuando le daba una patada a la tierra; el calor pegajoso y que sus manos sudaran. No le gustaban muchas cosas, y en realidad ahora tampoco, pero aquel día siempre estará ahí, rodeado con un círculo rojo en un calendario que no existe, guardando recuerdos inolvidables.

Michelle lo recuerda cada segundo, con cada soplo de aire que se escapa entre sus labios y cada pensamiento que pasa por su cabeza. Es como si su mente retrocediera continuamente a ese día. Una y otra vez, sin parar.

Todavía huele la tierra y la brisa fresca de la mañana, siempre mezclados con el olor a animal que tan poco le gusta. Recuerda cada paso, cada vez que su zapato se clavaba en el suelo y sólo uno de sus brazos se movía adelante y atrás. La otra mano estaba sujeta a la de su madre, que la apretaba y tiraba de ella para que se diera prisa. Se quejaba, cómo olvidarlo. La tierra se metía en los zapatos y una piedra pequeñita había conseguido colarse dentro de su calcetín. Y encima se le había caído el helado sobre la camiseta.

Michelle todavía sonríe al recordar todas esas cosas. Es una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia, anhelo y tristeza por no poder recuperar esos tiempos, cuando todo iba bien, cuando no había cosa más importante de la que preocuparse que ir bien peinada. Ahora todo es tan distinto que sólo queda sumergirse en los recuerdos y nadar entre ellos hasta que se acabe el oxígeno y no le quede más remedio que salir a la superficie, volver a la realidad.

También recuerda que ese día mamá se empeñó en ir a ver los peces, y que a ella no le hacía ninguna ilusión. Es más, no le gustaban. Eran aburridos, no hacían nada especial. Prefería ver un león rugir o un elefante enorme mover la trompa a un lado y a otro. Eso sí que era divertido. Pero mamá la arrastró hacia donde estaban los peces, y ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Su madre le soltó la mano y empezó a caminar con la mirada fija en el cristal, observando los pececillos que se movían de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en la cara.

Michelle suspiró y le pidió que fueran a otro lugar porque estaba muy aburrida. Y es que el pez marrón estaba pegado al cristal y no se movía. ¿Estaba muerto? No, acaba de mover una aleta. Golpeó el cristal con el dedo, pero el pez seguía ahí parado, sin hacer nada. Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a llamar a su madre, que ahora volvía hacia ella.

— ¿Verdad que son bonitos, Michelle? — preguntó, parándose a su lado.

—No me gustan. Son aburridos —se quejó, tirando de su mano.

Una mujer que había a su lado soltó una risita. Michelle la miró y se dio cuenta de que te tenía la mirada fija en ella. Era un poco más baja que su madre, con el pelo castaño rozándole los hombros, los ojos marrones en ella y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—A mí me parecen muy interesantes —dijo la mujer, acercándose a ellas. Empezó a hablar con mamá, así, sin más, a saber de qué y por qué.

Michelle suspiró resignada y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Frente a ella, un niño bajito y delgado, que aparentaba su misma edad y con las manos dentro de los pantanotes, le hacía caras a los peces. Ella arrugó los labios y miró a otro lado, mientras el chico seguía haciendo tonterías y su madre hablando con aquella señora.

Le ponía nerviosa. Mucho. No se estaba quieto, daba saltitos con las manos pegadas al cristal, la lengua fuera y los ojos bizcos. Aquel niño era un poco raro. Y ella no pudo evitar acercarse.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó al fin. El niño no pareció escucharla y siguió con su juego —. ¡Eh!, que te estoy hablando.

Esta vez, el chico se paró y la miró. —Ver los peces —dijo con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros.

Michelle frunció el ceño. —Los peces no se ven así.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo se ven? —Con una mano se levantaba la nariz y con la otra, ambas cejas más de lo normal.

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos. —Pues… mirándolos.

—Eso hago —aseguró —. Mira, al pez de ahí le gusta lo que hago —señaló a un pez amarillo alargado y plano. Michelle lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Definitivamente, ese niño era muy, muy raro.

—Porque me lo ha dicho —respondió, como si fuese la cosa más normal y obvia del mundo.

Michelle puede recordar cómo sonaba su voz, incluso cómo olía. Sabe que tras eso dio dos saltos con la pierna izquierda y después dos con la derecha, incluso que se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando hacía una mueca. Recuerda el brillo de sus ojos azules, la alegría, la despreocupación. Todo es inolvidable.

Por eso, no ha olvidado que después de todo eso ella le preguntó cómo se lo había dicho, y él le dijo que con la boca.

— ¡Los peces no hablan! —le dijo ella. Tenía siete años, pero no era tonta.

—Que nunca hayas escuchado uno no quiere decir que no puedan hacerlo. —Ahora, él ya no hacía tonterías, sino que la miraba, estaba frente a ella y sonreía.

—Imposible —sentenció. Se colocó un rizo detrás de la oreja y volvió a mirar los peces.

El niño soltó una carcajada. —Me llamo Chris —dijo, posando las manos sobre el cristal y pasándolas por él, dejando cada una de sus huellas allí.

—Yo Michelle. —Ella lo imitó, recorrió la superficie fría con las manos, mezclando sus huellas.

—Qué nombre tan raro —Chris le sacó la lengua al pez marrón, que aún estaba pegado al cristal —. Ése dice que no le caes bien –aseguró.

La niña frunció el ceño. —Mentira.

Chris volvió a reír. Cada carcajada llenaba toda la sala. — ¿Te lo ha dicho?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te ha dicho que le caes bien?

—Eh… no —contestó ella, contrariada.

—Entonces le caes mal —hablaba con soltura, simpleza y alegría.

Michelle lo miró unos segundos y también rió. Chris la acompañó, no sabiendo por qué, pero no necesitaba un motivo para reír. Simplemente, lo hacía porque le apetecía.

Ahora no es tan fácil como antes. Pensar en Chris no es una simple conversación sobre peces y unas cuantas tonterías, estupideces. Sentada en su cama y con las piernas pegadas a la barbilla, pensar en él es recordar miles de cosas que pasan rápido por su cabeza. Los recuerdos son como cohetes que estallan en el cielo, pero no desaparecen, sino que se quedan ahí, siempre ahí. Porque, hace tan sólo unos días, Chris seguía siendo ese niño de mirada azul alegre y llena de vida; ése con la sonrisa grande y que hablaba con soltura, simpleza, con alegría y algo que sólo tenía él; ese chico despreocupado que vivía como si fuese el último minuto, que lo tenía todo y nada, el amigo que decía que había que vivir la vida. Chris era, es y siempre será el alma de niño que vive en cada uno, el espíritu libre que vuela por el cielo, por encima de los demás y ríe sin parar.

Y si nadie puede verlo, pues que se jodan.

* * *

_Como ya he dicho, regalito para **Pétalo Rojo **por su cumpleaños, que me pidió algo de Skins y esto ha salido. La verdad es que no termina de convencerme y creo que al final me ha quedado soso, pero bueno, para ti de mí con cariño, Pétalo. _

_Y sobra decir que los reviews son más que bienvenidos y agradecidos, señores. Así que deja tu opinión, que yo la acepto sea cual sea :)_

**Krizia.**


End file.
